Chicken Soup for Daemon Spade!
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Daemon suddenly got sick with the flu and the kids tried preparing some chicken soup to make him feel all better...Unfortunately with the mist guardian, the kid had no idea whatsoever on what they are doing! 'OMAKE TO VOYAGE OF THE RAINBOW AND THE CLAM'
1. Daemon with a flu!

_**Another Omake to 'Voyage'...starring in lead role~ Daemon Spade!**_

_**I don't own KHR...I only own my stories^^**_

_**Thanks to **_**WinterGuardianAngel24 **_**for beta-ing this one^^**_

_**enjoy! This Omake's a 2 shot...**_

* * *

_**Chicken Soup for Daemon Spade.**_

When Daemon Spade walked into the dining room area, everyone immediately noticed that something was definitely wrong with him. His eyes are groggy and his nose slightly red.

"Oh, hi...good morning," Daemon said as he tried to smirk as he sat down.

Everyone noticed that his voice was a little off. Lampo eyed his co-guardian. He had never seen Daemon Spade look so...so weak before.

Well, there's always a first.

"Are you all right father?" Chrome asked with a worried expression. Mukuro tried not show his concern, but failed in the end. "Kufufu, you don't look well father."

"Nufufu, I'm fine. It's just a simple flu...It will go away in no time." Daemon Spade did not want the twins to worry. "Aaacchhhhoooooo!"

"Uncle Giotto, can father take some time off to rest?" Chrome asked. "He's obviously sick and I want to take care of him."

"Kufufu, I'm going to help take care of him too." Mukuro declared with a slight chuckle.

"No he can't he still got some-" G started.

"Yes Chrome, Mukuro, that is a great idea," Asari interrupted.

G gave the man a slight glare. "Who are you to tell people what to do?" He asked, aggravated.

"G! Asari is right. Someone should take care of him," Knuckles stated.

"But..." G tried to argue.

"Would you take care of him then?" Giotto reasoned.

The red head fell silent. "Tsch. Fine they can take care of him."

Giotto smirked. "Thought so..."

Lampo leered at the illusionist. "Go back to bed, Baby Daemon"

"Nufufu...You should be thankful that I'm ill." The mist guardian stood up, Mukuro and Chrome trailing behind him.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Daemon Spade was lying on his bed all day, doing absolutely nothing at all. Mind you, it was a very boring scenario for the mist guardian. Oh how he missed messing with the Vongola's enemies using his illusions...Or ** Alaude and G off. He even missed stealing Giotto's sweets with Lampo. If only he hadn't caught the flu...He could have done a lot by now.

Being sick sucks! That's it! He is going to get up and that's final!

"What are you doing, father?"

Daemon chuckled nervously as he stopped trying to get out of bed. He stared at the twins, who had both left to get some medicine a few moments ago. "Nufufu, nothing..."

Mukuro frowned. "Why are you getting out of bed?"

"I just wanted to open the window." the adult illusionist replied.

"The window is already open, father" Chrome deadpanned.

Daemon fiddled nervously. "Really, it was? I hadn't noticed."

Mukuro narrowed his eyes a little. "You should just lay down, Kufufu."

Daemon Spade started thinking of a great escape plan. He really wanted to get out of his room. "Ah! Mukuro, Chrome..."

"Yes, father?"

"I'm starving..."

"Kufufu, fine then I'll fix you something"

"Nufufu! Why don't the two of you go and cook something?"

"But you might try to get up again." Chrome disputed.

"Nufufu! I won't."

Chrome frowned suspiciously, but relented. "Fine then..."

Spade inwardly rejoiced. Finally, he can get out of his room-

"But just to make sure, we'll check out on you every ten minutes," the young female illusionist added.

Daemon smiled at the twins, but in actuality he had deflated on the inside...He would have just used his ability, but with the flu he can't seem to be able tp cast a proper illusion. The mist guardian sulked. He was so damn close...

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

They could cook almost anything; pasta, scrambled eggs, waffles, sushi, lamb chops, beef stew, anything. They could even prepare dishes that are even more complicated. Name it and they could make it… Except for maybe one and that was soup.

Yes, they had absolutely no idea whatsoever how to prepare what may seem like a simple dish to others, even the simplest of soups. Wait, don't blame them just yet...it was never their fault they can't make any.

Blame it on her...

It was really all Luce's fault. You see, said girl was responsible for the kids' cooking skills. However, she refused to teach the art of making soup for one reason and one reason only. Apparently, she wanted to be the sole person who would be able to prepare soup when someone became ill. Fon can cook too, but believe it or not, he cannot cook soup. He did try on several occasions, but everyone (even Reborn) ended up spending time clutching their stomachs. Aside from that, Fon was a great cook.

"How are we going to prepare soup, big brother?"

"Kufufu...we can ask Luce-nee"

"Hai!"

Just then, Ryohei came jogging into the kitchen, knocking the door down with his forehead. The twins winced at the sudden loud thud.

"EXTREME!"

"Kufufu... Can you get Luce-nee for us?"

"LUCE-NEE IS EXTREMELY NOT HERE!"

"Where was she?" Chrome asked shyly.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW! SHE EXTREMELY LEFT WITH THE OTHERS!"

"Do you know how to cook soup?"

"EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE SOUP, TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufu, Do you know how to shut up?" Mukuro asked, twitching a little with annoyance. He still wanted to hear Linkin Park and Green Day when he gets back home to the future, thank you very much.

"Ha, ha...Are we having a party?" The twins sweat dropped.

"Takeshi-kun do you know how to cook soup?" Chrome asked the new arrival.

Takeshi frowned slightly. "No. But we can try to make some" The boy added cheerily, causing the twins to smile. "Ha,ha, I can check the library for a cook book."

"I'LL EXTREMELY GET THE OTHERS TO HELP!"

"We can start preparing big brother."

"Kufufu...okay my dear Chrome."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

In the library

"Maa, I didn't know you came here Hayato-kun."

"Tch, What are you doing here, Baseball-freak?" Hayato growled in a not so silent approach.

Takeshi just waved him off with a smile. "We should observe silence inside the library at all times!"

"I know that!" Hayato flustered. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I need a cook book!"

"There are none of that in this room." Takeshi was confused with Hayato's words. "But this is the library."

"Believe me, everything that's in here are all about UMA's." Hayato stated with sparkles in his eyes. "There are lots of UMA books in this room that I can read. I even found an article about Big Foot in pure French and I saw a picture of some big hairy UMA."

"H, -ha. That's funny Hayato-kun."

Hayato realizing he had been enthusiastic with Takeshi had instantly tried to push him away. "I don't even know why I'm even bothering with you!"

Takeshi laughed cheekily. "Because I love you, you love me. We're a happy family!"

"Don't get too cocky." Hayato growled. "...And stop acting like Barney."

"Ha-ha! Don't be shy Hayato-kun!"

"Shut up baseball-freak!"

"What are you two doing here?"

"Hey! Spanner!" Takeshi waved. "We're looking for a cookbook!"

"There is no 'we' baseball-freak." Hayato glared at the taller boy. Takeshi just laughed his comment off.

Spanner stared at the two before finally speaking. "This is not the library."

"It's not?" Hayato asked. "...But what about the books?"

"It's Uncle G-san's UMA collection room. It's like his personal shrine or some sort of everything that is UMA." Spanner explained. "According to Uncle Asari, the real library was destroyed by Uncle Alaude and Uncle Daemon during a 'misunderstanding'...It was already restored but books are still missing"

"So it means we can't get a cookbook?"

"No, duh."

"We can just help the twins attempt to prepare soup then." Takeshi smiled.

Hayato glared. "No way am I going to help those two!"

"But Tsuna is helping too!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier baseball-freak? I should hurry there and help Jyuudaime! As his right hand man I should always be by his side!" Hayato declared with great determination and instantly rushed towards the kitchen.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Kufufu...I see everyone wants to help. Even skylark-kun is here, thank you for volunteering your time." Mukuro chuckled creepily.

Kyoya glared at the dual-eyed boy. If he thought being dragged along by a loud herbivore, when he was supposed to be enjoying the peace, was any indication of a voluntary choice, then Mukuro needed to get his head checked. If only Tsuna wasn't conveniently with Ryohei at that moment, Kyoya wouldn't be present at the moment. Curse innocent looks and puppy dog eyes. "Hn. So what's the agenda?"

Everyone stared at the stoic boy.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ahem." Tsuna faked a cough to gather everyone's attention. "Ryohei-nii said you wanted us to help prepare soup."

Mukuro chuckled creepily. "So who knows how to cook soup?"

"Ha,ha! Not me!"

"I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"I don't either," Spanner added sheepishly.

"I don't think any of us can. Luce-nee never taught us, remember?" Hayato explained. "She even had Skull-nii burn every single soup recipe in the house"

"I still can't believe she did that." Shoichi muttered clutching his stomach.

"But why haven't you two downloaded any soup recipes?" Enma asked the two computer geniuses.

Spanner shrugged.

"Luce-nee managed to recruit Reborn-nii to her side by using something that has to do with espresso," Shoichi explained. "That being said, Reborn-nii managed to delete our saved files on our computer, had Leon chew the printed ones, and had our USB drive files completely corrupted."

Spanner nodded in agreement to his best friend and co-robot enthusiast.

"So how are we going to make soup if we don't even have an idea where or how to start?" Takeshi asked.

"Lambo-sama knows how!"

Everyone stared at their youngest member. Eyes filled with pride, amusement, surprise, disbelief and was that...jealousy?

"How?" Surprisingly, it was Kyoya who asked the question.

"You add hot water and wait three minutes, Duh!" Lambo stated childishly. Instantly, jaws had started dropping on the floor.

"That's for instant noodles you stupid cow!" Hayato growled and glared at the afro haired kid.

Takeshi laughed. "I thought Lambo really knew…"

"Guess we can just try making one on our own. How hard can it be right? I mean it's just chicken soup." Tsuna suggested.

Hayato halted instantly. "Yes Jyuudaime! Just stand there and I'll command everyone!"

"We should start cooking now if we want to complete it soon," Chrome reminded the group.

"Okay! Turf-top and Baseball-freak go gather some wood. Lambo go sit in the corner and don't annoy anyone. Spanner and Enma go catch a chicken. Shoichi and Chrome wash some of the available vegetables. Mukuro and Hibari, go gather the condiments you think we can use. Jyuudaime and I shall start boiling some water."

Mukuro twitched. "How dare you team me up with the Skylark."

"I am not going to work with Mr. Pineapple," Kyoya said disdainfully, looking away in irritation. It's true, he'd rather work with the loud herbivore and the cry-baby herbivore than the illusionist.

"HOW COME YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO BOIL WATER THAT IS EXTREMELY NOT FAIR!"

"Shut up turf-top! Boiling water was just the beginning of my job" Hayato pointed out. "And the two of you. How hard can it be to work together?" The silver haired asked, staring pointedly at Kyoya and Mukuro. Then he snickered. "Maybe you guys are afraid to see that the other was better."

"Why would he bother me? I know that I am far superior." Mukuro chuckled evilly as he stared at Kyoya.

Kyoya glared back. "Hn. Don't compare me to pineapple herbivores."

Hayato smirked. "Then if you're not bothered. Work together."

"Fine."

"Hn."

"Now that things are settled, you just sit here Jyuudaime!" Hayato happily grabbed a chair for Tsuna to seat himself.

Spanner rushed towards Shoichi and whispered. "I'm starting to see Levi of the Varia within Hayato and it's very creepy."

Shoichi nodded and whispered back. "Me too..."

"But I want to help to Hayato-kun!" Tsuna pouted.

The silver haired boy's eyes started to sparkle. "You're so caring Jyuudaime! That's why I must follow you till the end of my days!"

"Kufufu, looks like you're going to have a stalker for a lifetime, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I don't stalk Jyuudaime!"

Everyone gave Hayato an 'I-don't-believe-you' look.

"Uhm guys. We have to move quickly if we want to finish the soup on time…" Tsuna reminded the group.

"Ha,ha! Tsuna's right."

With that said, the kids went off and started their own appointed tasks.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Meanwhile, Daemon was still thinking of any possible way that he could escape his 'prison' without the twins or any of the other kids noticing his absence. So far, he had come up with nothing.

He tried calling upon his mist flames to create an illusion, but nothing happened.

What the hell? He's doomed...

Damn!

* * *

**There...I hope it's satisfying enough...**

**Please visit the links on my profile. Check them out and if you want too 'hit' on 'like' Arigatou^^**

**So what do you think of this Omake? Tell me your opinions~**

**XD!**


	2. Cooking time!

_**First thing: Random Drabbles... **_******I Updated!^^ Hoorah~ and I'm now Fran's Admin on Varia Tea Time (like it if you guys have FB accounts)! Yosh... And like my own FB page too, please? The links are on my profile~ Like the other pages too...**

_**This is an Omake story!**_

I don't own KHR...

Grammatical errors and Typo's are inevitable...I made some! be warned~

* * *

_**Chicken Soup for Daemon Spade**_

_**(Chapter two)**_

And so the kids went to do their tasks...

**_Gathering Fire woods…_**

"Ryohei-sempai, where can we gather fire woods?" Takeshi asked as he rolled his sleeves in preparation for his task.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T EXTREMELY KNOW TO THE EXTREME!"  
"Ha-ha, how about the forest then?" Takeshi suggested pointing at a distance.

Ryohei looked at the direction and grinned. "OKAY EXTREME FOREST LOOKS LIKE IT HAS EXTREME FIREWOODS! LET'S GO THERE TO THE EXTREME!"  
"Okay!" Takeshi stated cheerfully.

The two then picked the ropes and the axe they needed for tying and chopping the woods…*right beside a pile of newly chopped firewoods.*

Kyoya who saw everything since he was graciously near the window can't help but twitch at the two boys' idiocy. He just let them tough…it's two less herbivores, a favor on his part.

Meanwhile the two were on their way to the forest…

**_Catch a chicken…_**

Spanner can't help but twitch with annoyance as he watched Enma running away from the chickens. "You are supposed to be the one chasing them and not the other way around!" He stated a little frustrated.

"But look at the claws! The claws are scary!" Enma stated with fear "and the beaks! They are going to peck me to my own death!"

"You're exaggerating…" Spanner can't help but sweat drop.

"Whatever...waaaahhhh!" Enma was about to run away faster when he so uncutely tripped over his own two feet. What a blessing in disguise, he also managed to catch a chicken from the embarrassing moment.

"Hey! I caught a Chicken!" ah the pride of a young boy….

"Good! Now let's take the guts out and take the feathers off or maybe not. Yep just leave the feathers. Cut its throat and let the blood flow out, chop the chicken into many pieces…."

"What? We are going to kill the poor chicken?" Enma who had grown rather fond with the chicken after a few seconds of holding it tried to protect the chicken from Spanner and his…was that a knife? Uh oh!

"I thought you hate Chicken?" Spanner asked as he tried to inch closer towards Enma.

"Not Arturo! He's different!"

"Arturo? You even game the chicken a name…are you nuts? Is that even a boy?" Spanner sighed "Just surrender the chicken and it'll be over even before you realize it."

"No!"

"I'll make the chicken's life end as less painful as possible"

"No!"

"I'll give you one of my only sweets left"

"No!"

"I said give it to me!"

"No!"

…and so, the tag war over the chicken started~

**_Sit and Behave… Lambo style!_**

"Lambo-sama's going to behave and not annoy anyone! Gyahahahaha!

A few seconds later….

"Gyahahahahaha! I'm the awesome Lambo and you have to serve the awesome Lambo! Be Lambo-sama's slaves!"

*Mukuro twitched*

*Hayato glared*

*Kyoya looked like he wanted to 'bite' the cow to death*

*Tsuna sighed with defeat*

*Shoichi let out an awkward laugh*

*Chrome giggled… with strain*

…yep, Lambo, he already annoyed everyone present at the moment.

**_Washing vegetables, vegetables and vegetables?_**

Everything was going on well with both Chrome and Shoichi… after all; they just have to wash some vegetables. Maybe peel and slice afterwards…nothing hard.

That was until they came up with one problem…

"Chrome, was tomato a fruit or a vegetable?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I D-don't know"

"…"

"…"

"Should we still wash it?"

**_Gathering condiments with the skylark and the illusionist_**

"Just to show how much more of an awesome than you person I am…I will find more condiments, kufufufu"

"Hn. You mean this?" Kyoya placed his hands beside the rack full of condiments that was oh so conveniently placed beside him. He was giving Mukuro the mocking smirk.

Mukuro twitched. "I now hate you more than ever."

"The feeling is mutual."

*glare*

*glare*

*glare*

*glare*

**_Boiling Water! and keeping Jyuudaime out of Trouble!..._**

"Jyuudaime just sit there, relax and let me do the job!"

"Hayato…I want to help!"

"Jyuudaime you can help me by sitting and not doing anything!"

*sweat drop*

"I can help you fill the pot with water" Tsuna stated in a question.

"Done!" Hayato stated rather proudly…

"Well I can help you create fire!" Tsuna asked rather hopefully

"I won't let you get a single burn! Jyuudaime!"

"Can I at least help you with something?"

"You can do the stirring later Jyuudaime!"

At his young age, Tsuna can't help but stare at his friend with disbelief…stirring? Really?

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"We should now get going in time for lunch" Giotto stated as he and his fellow guardians minus Daemon who was sick and Alaude who again made his ultra disappearing out of the blue magic trick, stated as he bowed with respect at the man who owned the weapons shop they had just visited.

"Thank you Primo" The man bowed down.

"I just realized something…" Lampo stated rather lazily…

"What?" Asari asked

"Who was cooking lunch?"

Giotto's eyes bulged with worry. "The poor kids…They must be getting hungry and there's no one there to give them the delicious juiciness of a home cooked meal!" He ran off back to their Mansion, completely forgetting that there was a carriage waiting for them.

"He's over exaggerating…" G stated with annoyance before shouting "Damn it Giotto! We have a ride for Pete's sake!"

A few seconds later, Giotto was running back…

"Thanks G for reminding me" Giotto hoped inside "What are you waiting for? Get inside!" Giotto stated with a rush. Lampo lazily stepped inside and was soon taking a nap. Asari laughed and decided he'll share seats with the coachman. Knuckles did a quick safety for the incoming journey going home before stepping inside. G glared at his best friend before he too stepped inside.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Now what are we going to do?" Tsuna asked while holding a stirring spoon.

They all looked at each other…

"Kufufu….just dump everything inside the pot!" Mukuro made a quick stop glaring at Kyoya to answer Tsuna's question. He then proceeded back to what he was doing earlier.

"But the ingredients all have different cooking time!" Hayato stated.

"But it would still cook right?" Chrome asked.

"Yes it will" Spanner stated still holding the chicken. Enma just sat near the door, sulking for the death of his new found chicken friend.

"Then just drop everything and let's get it over and done with." Kyoya stated. "I need to bite a pineapple to death."

"Oya..that's insulting" Mukuro twitched.

"Hn. Admitting he's a pineapple" Kyoya smirked at Mukuro. Mukuro glared.

"Wait. Where's Takeshi and onii-san?" Tsuna asked with worry noticing two of them are missing.

"Forest" Kyoya stated without a single care.

"What are they doing there?" Shoichi asked.

"Firewoods."

"The stupid baseball freak and the idiot boxing weirdo gathered firewood in a forest when there's already chopped firewood outside?" Hayato asked with disbelief. Kyoya gave a grunted sound in reply which actually mean yes. "How stupid are they?"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"What if we get lost?" Takeshi asked while dragging a whole bunch of fire wood!

"NO! WE EXTREMELY ARE NOT GOING TO GET LOST!" Ryohei shouted with extreme fists!

"okay!" Takeshi gave a thumbs up.

The two never realized they've been rounding the exact same spot for almost an hour now. Yep! they are lost...

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Let's put everything in then" Spanner stated as he put the sliced chicken in.

"Eh... Are you sure we don't have to take the feathers out?" Shoichi asked as he stared at the chicken with feathers still stuck.

"It would melt and it would give the chicken a nice aroma." Spanner stated back. He sounded so sure of himself.

"Okay then." Shoichi placed all the vegetables next.

Mukuro placed the condiments. Half of every available condiments there is. "Kufufu. Sure nice we have a big pot."

Chrome who was supposed to add just a spoonful of salt, accidentally added the whole bottle. She just decided to fetch the bottle back.

Kyoya added the apricot jam. He just wanted too.

Enma added the blueberries whom he mistook as gigantic blackberries. He then went back to crying about his chicken friend.

Lambo was able to put his half eaten candy before anyone can stop him.

Tsuna added the Espresso powder. Reborn adds espresso to everything and the teen eats it with gusto. Maybe adding espresso with the soup will make it taste even better. It will, right?

Mammon who was secretly watching over the kids can't stop from giggling. She then added ketchup, without anyone noticing before disappearing completely.

"Papa Giotto and the rest would be hungry by now too, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi" Kyoya answered the younger kid.

"Good thing we made a large pot!" Tsuna smiled.

"I think it's cooked." Shoichi stated. "But the feathers never melted!"

"That's fine. It's still edible." Spanner said without a care. He then walked towards Enma who glared back at him. Spanner handed out a feather. "Here. Take it for remembrance." It caused Enma to cry harder...his poor Arturo was diminished to a single, lone feather.

**…****iOiOiOiOiOi…**

The Arcobaleno Teens are currently having the stroll around town…

"Look at that fountain!" Luce pointed out rather excitedly as she tagged at Reborn's suit.

Reborn stared at the fountain. What was so special with the fountain?

"It looks so old!" Luce giggled.

"Of course it would look old. We are in the past, Luce" Fon stated calmly.

"Oh yea…right" Luce clapped her hands.

"There's a weapon shop there!" Colonnello pointed at a nearby shop with excitement. "I want to see those old fashioned guns they use at this era!"

"We should get home" Verde stated being bored out of his own will. He thinks everything was so unscientific.

"I think we should stay here longer" Mammon stated, appearing out of thin air besides Skull who had run towards the ever calm Fon.

"But the kids…" Luce stated with disapproval.

"They are trying to cook soup and they're like putting a bunch of unnecessary things" Mammon told everyone. "Do you guys even know what they're doing. They added a whole bottle of salt! and they even put blueberries and apricot jam! one more thing! Who adds Espresso powder on soup?" Everyone gave Reborn a glance who smirked then stated "might as well try that later". Luce gave him a 'no your not!" look.

"Are you sure they're making soup?" Colonnello asked

"Yea...they might be having some poison cooking game or something" Verde nodded with agreement.

"No, it was soup. Something about Daemon being sick with a flu...and oh, Lambo also dropped a half eaten grape candy with his snot still attached on it, so I would worry If I where you" Mammon held her hands out afterwards. "Now you must pay me for the information"

"Oh! right then..." Luce stopped worrying in an instant and completely ignored Mammon "Let's stay here till Dinner time!"

"Let's go visit that weapon's shop! Kora!"

"Damn it guys! give my effing money!" Mammon growled out as she followed her friends while stomping her feet in a childish manner.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"We're here!" Giotto rushed inside only to see the kids all waiting for them patiently inside the kitchen.

"We cook soup for you guys!" Tsuna stated happily as he tagged at Giotto's cape.

"That's nice but for us only?" Giotto asked.

The kids nodded. "Our sempai's are not yet here and they might take long and we already ate a lot of sandwich so we're not hungry!" Chrome explained.

"Take a seat! Servants of Lambo-sama" The cow child stated giddily "Lambo-sama helped to!"

"Okay" The guardians stated as the sat at the table. Giotto can't help but gulp. Why was his intuition acting crazy? Did something happened or would happen? He then realized why when Lampo opened the lid to uncover...the soup?

The first generation paled...Are they supposed to eat that? They looked at the gore-soup, the name they had all agreed with, in silence then stared at the kids who are all sporting a puppy eyed looks. Except Kyoya who just stared at them blankly. Alaude knows better tough.

Look like they really have to eat the soup. That is if they don't find a way out of it...

_...to be continued..._

* * *

**Finally, I did an update~**

**Ah! Typos...xD!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**_next chapter: Escape Plans^^_**


	3. Escape plans!

**Last Chapter for this Omake^^**

**Announcement to all KHR writers! Do you guys have an fb account? If yes please join 'Share a KHR FFn' on facebook...It's a page created by _La Pianissima _(she's really nice xD!) and caters to KHR fanfiction writers. There you can share and post your stories and any other stories you would want to recommend to others...you can also post photos...and who knows you might meet your fellow KHR writers~ Its like a little get together area for KHR fanfiction writers^^ (Link on my profile^^)  
**

**Now to the story~**

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_**Chicken Soup for Daemon Spade  
(Chapter 3: Escape Plans)**_

The first generation, minus Daemon Spade, plus Cozart Shimon all gave each other a: 'There is no 'we' in this. Escape on your own. Don't bother me. Leave me alone. I want to survive, get lost.'

"Ahem." Hayato gave a fake cough.

"Ah, sorry Hayato, You made that lunch for us?" Giotto asked with a gentle tone and a sweet smile as he tried to look normally at the abnormal looking goo of doom. Seriously, baby puke looks so much better. The boss looked happy outside with his million worth beam but inside he was sweating cold bullets. He must escape now.

"Yes! We made the soup but never tasted it. We put all good stuffs in though so I think it's all good." Hayato stated so proudly that G actually had wanted to eat that soup so not to crush his little mini's happy face…nah, he still want to get out of the kitchen and hide until the soup was all gone. There was a little shed not far from the Mansion, he'll camp there.

"I see…" Asari gave a strained smile. He then noticed something unusual. "May I ask where Takeshi and Ryohei are?"

"They went inside the forest. Fire wood..." Chrome stated meekly. "They haven't been back since."

"I'LL GO FETCH THEM!" The first generation, yes even Alaude though more calm and civilized, had stated all together.

"Ryohei was my 'TO THE MAX CHARGE!' It's my duty to keep an eye on him." Knuckles blurted out and had gotten about ready to walk out of the kitchen when…

"The forest was never a place you recognized my dear friend, you might as well also get lost. I need to be the one to fetch the kids as I've known the forest all too well. Besides, Takeshi was my charge." Asari stated in a calm manner.

"The forest was part of the territory that my squad protects. I must be there to make sure my men just don't go shooting if ever they came across those kids." Alaude announced as he crossed his hands in a manly manner.

"You guys are dead tired. I hardly did anything while we're out. I'll go look for the kids." Lampo stated in a very serious tone hoping the kids would approve of it. The youngest first generation guardian nibbled his lip.

"Hn. I'll look for those idiots." Kyoya stated as he stood up from sitting besides the window.

"That's great Kyoya-nii. Now Papa and the others can eat without having to worry" Tsuna stated happily. Kyoya nodded and went to do his task.

"The table's ready." Spanner called out from inside the kitchen. The first generation gulped.

"May I ask something?" Asari looked at Tsuna. "Does Kyoya know his way around the forest?"

"I think so…" Tsuna paused. Seemingly thinking for awhile when suddenly a familiar shout came booming from outside.

"EXTREME FIRE WOODS!"

"Hn. Stop shouting herbivore." A grumpy sound was heard afterwards.

"EXTREME KYOYA HOW ARE YOU?"

"I said be silence." Kyoya's eyes flashed dangerously. "I will bite you to death herbivore."

"EXTREME! PRACTICE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei dropped the fire wood he was holding and put on a fighting stance.

"Where's Takeshi?" Shoichi asked as he gave a quick glance around his surroundings and finding out that the tall boy was nowhere in sight.

"I MUST HAVE EXTREMELY LEFT HIM WHEN I MADE AN EXTREME RUN!" Ryohei shouted.

Kyoya shrugged. "Alone." he glared at Ryohei.

"You left the baseball freak all by his self in that forest?" Hayato stated with disappointment and worry. He may not look like it but he actually does have concern over the boy.

"Kufufu. You do know how much that boy has no sense of direction right?" Mukuro chuckled creepily. "He can't even use a simple kiddy treasure map properly and yet he was left alone"

"I'll go look for him." Asari announced and before anyone else could reply, the man was already halfway into the forest.

_Traitor! _The first generation can't help but think of the exact same word.

"When had he gotten so fast?" G can't help but ask.

"When he so realized he's got a way to escape the impending doom." Giotto answered. "What a lucky guy…"

"They might take time. You have to eat now." Chrome stated. "Big brother we should fetch father from his room."

"Kufufufu. It would be better if we just bring him his lunch."

"Hai."

The guardians looked at each other with pity…Is this the end of them?

…**iOiOiOiOiOI…**

Asari Ugetsu can't help but be happy for himself. Well he still pities his comrades but…He was saved! Hallelujah. All hail luck. He really wanted to make a quick victory dance…maybe he really should?

No one will see him anyways.

He decided. Yep, he'll do that dance.

He danced his little victory dance…Wiggle here. Wiggle there. Shake, Shake…Twist! A little hand movement here and there…Ah! Felt so good~

"Are you calling for an UMA?" A small voice was suddenly heard making the man stop his victory dance. He looked and saw little Takeshi Yamamoto grinning at him.

"Ahaha…" Asari scratched his back. "Calling for an UMA?" since when did victory dances a way to call UMA?

Takeshi nodded. "That's what Hayato does when he tries to call for UMA. It's really fun! I wanted to join but he won't let me"

"Ah I see." Asari sweat dropped. "Say Takeshi, what do you say about just the two of us having a little camping trip?

"Sounds like lots of fun." Takeshi smiled happily. Asari ruffled his hair. "Let's go forest camping then."

"Okay!"

…**iOiOiOiOiOI…**

When the rest of the first generation, plus Cozart entered the kitchen, the first thing the Shimon boss noticed was his little mini having his emo moment at a corner. The boy was even rocking back and forth, mumbling about 'chickens'

"What happened to Enma?" Cozart asked.

"Ah that? I killed Arturo the chicken and he was unable to take it." Spanner stated in a very calm and collected manner.

"He was acting liked that just because you ended a chicken's life?" G can't help but sweat drop.

"Pretty much…" Spanner shrugged.

"Pathetic. Your charge is pathetic." Alaude stated. Cozart ignored the blond man. He just found an opportunity to get away from the soup. He would be an idiot if he won't grab it.

"Poor Enma…" Cozart gave the Vongola guardians an insulting grin before stepping forward. He patted Enma's head. "It's all going to be fine little one."

"B-but Arturo…"

"Yes, yes I know and I'm so sorry for your loss." Cozart hugged the small boy. "There's nothing we can do about it now but I know one thing that can make you feel better…"

"Really?"

"Yes! So do you want to go with me then?" Cozart asked.

"Hai!" Enma wiped the almost dried tears from his cheeks. Cozart smiled. "Let's go then."

The duo walked out of the room.

_Another Traitor!_

…**iOiOiOiOiOI…**

This is it…the moment of the guardian's quick way to death. Maybe they are over reacting? Another quick look at the 'chicken soup' nah… they're not exaggerating.

It's really their end.

"Hey! Maybe it won't taste that bad." Lampo whispered.

Knuckles took a spoon and tasted his. "Yea, you're about right it doesn't taste bad…" The others were all filled with hope. "…it tastes like hell!" For a priest talking about something tasting like hell only mean a thing: That gore soup was deadly beyond reasonable doubt.

The hope, that hope that was barely even there, came crashing down into pieces.

"And we have to finish all of it?" G asked with fear as he stared at the soup with disgust.

"Who said we have too?" Giotto grinned as he took two medium sized bowls and oh so labeled them with the names 'Asari and Cozart'

"I like the way to think, Primo" Lampo smirked "and just for a little more payback..." He dropped chili powder on each bowl. He then sat back on his chair grinning like the brat he originally was.

"This will be the first time I will agree on this kind of matter" Alaude then moved from his sit and towards the spice cabinet. Exerting a little force, he moved the cabinet sideways, revealing a small hidden vault. Opening it with the key he got, Alaude went back at the table and hid the remaining 'gore' soup inside. With a satisfied glint, he closed the vault shut.

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the forest and some place else... A Japanese Man and a Red-haired Italian shivered as they felt the cold wind contacting their skin, making their bodies slightly twitch at the sudden feeling of...death?

Frankly, it was a feeling far more scary than being trapped inside one of Daemon's Illusions.

The Japanese man and the Red-headed Italian never liked it one bit.

…**iOiOiOiOiOI…**

Daemon's plan never worked...He was unable to hide, run away, get up, leave, move, change position...yea, you get it. Daemon Spade was stuck on his bed...

All because of a flu... a very unmanly-in his opinion- way to get sick. A flu. A flu. A Damn flu!

"Father..." Chrome peeked inside the door. Mukuro following behind with the bowl of soup.

"Ah Chrome, nufufufu~ please come inside"

"H-hai"

"Father we have your lunch." Mukuro who was following quickly passed the soup to Chrome and helped Daemon into a sitting position. Chrome then opened the soups lid, making Daemon Spade saw all the contents...chicken feathers, overcooked vegetables, uncooked chicken and others he barely recognized.

Daemon Spade felt sicker than before. He actually wanted to throw up, real bad...

Then a candy floated on top of the soup...Oh, shoot! was that the candy that Lampo's look alike often stuck on his mouth (and hair?..) Looks like it.

Daemon Spade can't take it anymore. Right then and there, he fainted...

"What happened brother?" Chrome asked with worry.

"Kufufu~ he must be really tired." Mukuro chuckled. "Come let's go."

"Okay"

…**iOiOiOiOiOI…**

Tsuna walked inside the kitchen. The first generation, well, just Giotto actually, pretended that they are all full and satisfied with the soup.

"Thanks for the soup Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Welcome..." The boy smiled... until he saw the two bowls of soup in the table. Untouched. The boy trembled and started to sniff. "Y-you d-didn't finish all of it."

"Tsuna, it's not that" Giotto started to panic. "The reason why we haven't finished all is that, we wanted Asari and Cozart to taste the soup as well. We saved some for them to taste during their return.

"Okay!" Tsuna bounced back to his happy attitude then ran off to play with Hayato.

The first generation sighed with relief...that was close!

Now all that's left was to see the begging 'please-don't-let-us-eat-the-soup' faces of those traitors! Oh~ it's gonna be fun...so much fun.

…**iOiOiOiOiOI…**

_**The following day...**_

"We're back" Takeshi who saw his friends instantly grinned and jump tackled both Tsuna and Hayato. "Man that was fun!"

"What part of tackling and hurting Jyuudaime was fun!?" Hayato growled out, glaring at the taller boy. Tsunayoshi giggled. "You just can't tell Takeshi-nii how much you're worried."

"I don't know you like me that much!" Takeshi beamed happily.

"I do not!" Hayato glared. Takeshi teh made a serious face. "Hey Hayato, do you know that when I saw Papa Asari yesterday, he was dancing that victory dance of yours?"

"He was?" Hayato asked unsure. Takeshi nodded. Hayato grinned. 'Jyuudaime! UMA creatures do exist!"

"Takeshi, I see your back and safe." Lampo stated grinning at the youngster. "So where's Asari?"

"Helping Uncle Cozart with their luggage since Enma fell asleep and Uncle Cozart was holding him."

"Cozart's back too?" Lampo's grin just got wider.

"Yes!"

"Okay, need to tell Giotto." Lampo smirked. "Anyways, Giotto said don't wonder around too far"

"Yes, Uncle!"

…**iOiOiOiOiOI…**

"Good thing we decided to just spend the night in town, huh." Reborn said as they all learned what happened during their absence.

"I still feel pity..." Fon stated as he glanced back at the Mansion.

"What's new with that feeling of yours?" Lal Mirch questioned.

"Going Back?" Luce asked.

"There's still soup left." Viper reminded.

"Let's all just stay here!" Verde sat down. The others agreeing sat down as well.

…**iOiOiOiOiOI…**

"Asari! Cozart!" Giotto happily walked towards his friends. "Such tiring activities you two just did yesterday! Good thing we prepared something special!" The grin on Giotto's face just showed Asari and Cozart that they wouldn't like what's about to happen one bit.

Then they saw the special bowls of soup...right then and there. Both knew they're doomed.

"The kids wouldn't like it if you won't finish to the last content." G reminded with a smirk. Asari gulped while Cozart was about to run, unluckily he was caught with Alaude's handcuffs.

"Can we talk about this?" Asari pleaded. Cozart tried giving an 'I am Sorry' look.

"No..." Giotto, G, Lampo and Alaude smirked. Knuckles was handcuffed by Alaude somewhere when he decided to change his mind on the planned payback, moments ago.

**later that day...**

"He haven't been out yet?" G grunted. "I seriously needed to use the toilet."

"If He's done, do you think I would still be standing here, waiting? Lampo growled back. "I've been standing here for two hours!"

"I've been standing for three hours in front of the one Asari uses. That's an hour harder!"

"You guys need to use the toilet?" Cozart walked out. Lampo and G nodded. Cozart was about to step aside..when his stomach started grumbling again. "Sorry, just use another toilet." He went back inside.

"Damn! I knew it, we shouldn't have had them eat that soup!" Lampo fidgeted.

"You agreed too so don't complain!"

Giotto then walked pass them. "What are you two doing?"

"Getting in line to use the toilet"

"You do know that you have your own toilets right?" Giotto stated. "But just in case you don't, there are personal toilets in each room."

G and Lampo's eyes widened. Why haven't they thought of that? Both rushed back to their rooms. A few seconds later, Cozart was out. Giotto smirked. "Done?"

"Yes...embarrassing to say but I feel relieved." Cozart stated. "Using it?" Giotto nodded. He smirked as he entered the toilet. Off course, that toilet in every room that he told Lampo and G was a lie...

* * *

**Finish^^ **

**Yea...so in the end Daemon Spade never ate the soup~ Asari and Cozart did^^ I bet you never expected that to happen. I never did too. Seriously, I just typed whatever was playing on my mind~**

**Please visit the links on my profile^^**

**Thanks^^**


End file.
